


Penelope Fiction: the time-travelling edition

by BlueFloyd



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Back to the Fillons, F/F, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: It ain't over 'till it has started anew.
Relationships: François Fillon/Penelope Fillon, Penelope Fillon/OC, Penelope Fillon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Twice upon a time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinking Beatrice (Beatrice_Sank)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Sank/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Penelope Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079189) by [M (Beatrice_Sank)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Sank/pseuds/M). 



C'était une chaude journée de juin, mais les murs épais de l'église de Sablé-sur-Sarthe avaient conservé la fraîcheur de la nuit. Les familles Fillon et Clarke avaient pris place sur les vieux bancs de bois. La voix du prêtre montait clair dans la nef, déroulant le texte de la cérémonie. Devant lui, François et Penelope se tenaient raides, la conscience de la tradition, de la signification profonde de ce moment les emplissant tout entier. Leurs vies se liaient irrévocablement à travers cette cérémonie.

Sur la place du village, l'air vibrait de chaleur. Ou était-ce autre chose ? Un coup de tonnerre soudain retentit. Il n'était pas rare dans la région que la chaleur de la journée laisse place à des orages en début de soirée, mais il était encore trop tôt pour ça. Un cercle noirci marquait désormais le monument aux morts. En son centre, une femme se tenait. Elle tomba brusquement à genoux, ses mains sur le sol pour trouver son équilibre. Un spasme la saisit, et elle vomit le contenu de son estomac sur la base du monument. Une minute passa, les hauts-le-cœur se succédant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la force de se relever. Elle prit appui sur le monument, encore chancelante. 

"C'était encore pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Quelle horreur. Bon. Plus de temps à perdre." Elle recoiffe hâtivement sa frange, s'assure d'un coup d’œil que ses habits sont exempts de toute vomissure, et que la clef de voiture qu'elle a emporté est toujours dans sa poche. Puis elle se dirige vers la porte de l'église.

Les doubles battants s'ouvrent avec fracas. Toute l'assistance se retourne, et contemple la silhouette qui se découpe dans le contre-jour. "Je m'y oppose !" Un silence de mort règne. "Désolé mon père, je sais que ce n'est pas dans le cérémonial romain, mais je ne pouvais pas résister." La femme s'avance dans l'église, remonte l'allée vers le couple et l'autel. "Penelope. You are so young..."  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm the one you met too late. But not this time. Come with me. I can get you out of this trap before it closes."  
"Mais enfin, qui êtes vous ? Comment vous permettez-vous ? C'est insensé !" François a enfin retrouvé ses esprits et tente de reprendre la maîtrise de la situation.  
Sans même le regarder, la femme sort un objet de son sac et le touche avec. Un craquement électrique retentit et François s'écroule au sol. L'assistance émet un "gasp" collectif.   
"I'm quite serious Penelope. You're the one who asked me to come and rescue you, but there's no time to explain now. You have to come with me. It's not only about you, the fate of both France and the United Kingdom are at stakes. There's a darkness coming, and it starts with your wedding. Come with me. For Queens and Countries."


	2. Haven't we played this scene before?

Deux femmes courent sur le parking devant l'église de Sablé. Une vêtue de noir, la main plongée dans la besace qui rebondit sur sa hanche. L'autre en robe de mariée, pieds nus, tenant la robe à deux mains pour ne pas s'empêtrer dedans. Derrière elles, les portes de l'église ouvertes font une tache de noirceur. 

Elle arrivent à une Renault Estafette garée à l'ombre d'un des marronniers. La femme en noir sort une clef de voiture de sa poche et déverrouille le véhicule.   
"Get in! We have to get out of here!"

Penelope s'exécute. L'utilitaire démarre avec un rugissement du moteur. L'assistance du mariage est sortie de son choc initial et sort sur le perron de l'église. Mais il est trop tard pour qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit, et ils ne peuvent que constater le départ de la camionnette, qui négocie un virage serré, franchit la Sarthe, et se perd dans les rues du centre-ville.

"Yeah, turn here, and then on the Départementale. The 306, and then the 309. Yes, perfect. Then you just follow the signs for Nantes. We should be there in two hours.  
\- I... I can't believe I've followed you.   
\- You told me yourself you had strongs doubts even the day of the wedding, and the general ideal of the words I had to tell. There was no doubts you would follow me, since you already did.  
\- What? When did I told you that?When did I follow you? We've never met!  
\- We haven't yet, in your reference frame. I come from your future.   
\- To prevent it from happening?  
\- No. There is no preventing events from happening the way they happened. My past is a constant for me. But not my future. You've always ran away with me the day of your wedding, the story was always hushed up, Fillon always married Claire Chazal, you've always went back to the UK and became a librarian. Everything we are about to do will be just jumping through the hoops, but it is crucial nontheless that we do it. I come from 2007. François Fillon is about to win the presidential election. We can't let that happen, he's bent on weaponizing time-travel and colonizing the past. We need dirt on him, and that's where you came in.  
\- But... you just said events happen the way they always did, how could he "colonize the past", as you say?  
\- Listen, time travel is complicated, retroaction loops are the main way it happens, but there is room for weirder forms and possibilities to slip through the cracks. The details are not certain, the risks in undertaking it are unknown, the consequences are but a hunch of guesses. The only certainty is that it should not be attempted, and even less under the mandate of a conservative President in a country with a disastrous history of imperialism and colonization.  
\- And what you said about Queens...   
\- How that part was a lie you told me to tell you. Both Queen Anne and the Queen Mother should be completely unaffected by all of this. There; turn right."

Penelope s’exécute et l'utilitaire s'engage sur la D770, quand soudain l'air semble se troubler devant le véhicule.  
"Oh purée, un autre saut temporel. Faster, Penelope!"


	3. It ain't time-traveling 'till you get to the fascist mechas.

Trop tard. L'air se solidifie brusquement devant la camionnette. Penelope n'a que le temps de faire une embardée pour éviter la masse de métal qui vient de se matérialiser sur la départementale. L'Estafette finit dans le fossé.  
« It's a SuperTrouper Mark III. Keep absolutely still. Its detection algorithms are based on movement. »  
Le robot géant pivote sur lui-même avec un bourdonnement menaçant.  
« What is this thing??? »  
« It's a militarized Mecha. A autonomous robot, if you will. Designed for "clean wars". One-sided cleaniness, that is. You don't send troops to the ground, you use Mechas and drones to kill from afar. I don't know what they were thinking sending it back in time. It's not exactly discreet and not designed for smooth search-and-rescue. But I guess when you have access to giant robots, they seem like the solution to each and any problem. »  
« But it could kill us. »  
« Well, it couldn't kill you. We know you survive all of this, since I've talked to you in the future. But yeah, it could definitely kill me. »

Le bruit d'un moteur au loin. Une voiture approche sur la nationale. Le robot s'ébranle et part dans la direction du bruit.   
"Pfiou. C'est pas passé loin. On devrait... Sorry. We should keep moving. I don't think we can get our ride out of the ditch. We could try and hitchhike, but I'm afraid any incoming vehicle will be intercepted by the SuperTrouper."  
"So, what do we do?"  
"We walk, I guess. Getting as much distance as we can between Sablé and us is our best option. Do you have high heels? Ah, of course you do, this was your wedding. You'd better leave them here."

Les deux femmes commencent à marcher sous le soleil. Penelope découvre un bénéfice inattendu de sa robe de mariée. Le tissu blanc et le voile offrent une protection efficace contre le soleil. Sa mystérieuse acolyte tout de noir vêtue est bien moins lotie.   
"So Penelope. Tell me about yourself. Why marrying a French wannabe politician? Why not marrying someone from Wales?"  
Penelope réfléchit à la question. Puis elle raconte. Sa rencontre de François, à un dîner. Sa confiance en lui-même absolue, un point d'ancrage rassurant pour une jeune femme expatriée, avec si peu de repère dans cette région reculée. Elle pensait avoir une idée de ce que ce serait, mais la France rurale n'est ni le Pays de Galles rural ni la France des romans et des journaux. Mais malgré tout elle a aimé ce qu'elle y a trouvé. Avoir une personne de confiance sur qui s'appuyer était reposant, lui permettait d'envisager plus facilement de prolonger l'expérience. Et bien sûr qu'elle s'est posé la question. Au Pays de Galles, il y avait Aidan. Elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle, après 6 mois en France, retrouver Aidan, construire une vie avec lui. Il était présent dans sa vie depuis son enfance, le fils des voisins. Mais elle voulait plus que ça. François lui promettait l'exotisme de la France, mais aussi l'attrait d'une vie dans le monde politique, avec l'ambition de grimper dans les cercles du pouvoir. Au fond elle a été attirée par François pour la même raison qu'elle a accepté de quitter l'église aujourd'hui : l'attrait de l'inconnu. 

Elle reste silencieuse un moment. Elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de parler de tout cela. Ça fait du bien de le verbaliser.  
"And what about you, by the way? I don't even know your name."  
"Emma. My name is Emma. I grew up in a small village called Yonville, in Normandy. I was a scholar, an historian. I worked on assyriology. The discovery of time travel changed the nature of my job quite a lot. And I soon become more interested in the ethics of time travel. I had to take a stand against its militarization, and so here I am."


	4. Take me home, country roads.

Enfin, un pick-up passe. Emma lève son pouce. Penelope la regarde avec curiosité. Elle n'a jamais osé faire du stop. On lui a toujours dit de se méfier de ce qui pourrait arriver. La voiture s'arrête à leur niveau, Emma se penche par la vitre passager.

"Bonjour, on va à Nantes, c'est dans votre direction ? Oui ? Super. Merci beaucoup !"  
Elle bondit dans le hayon, tend sa main à Penelope. Elle atterrit dans le fond de paille, sa robe de mariée s'étale autour d'elle. Le véhicule s'ébranle. Penelope regarde défiler le paysage autour d'elle. Des champs, des bottes de paille, des lignes électriques. Il y a une beauté prosaïque dans ces éléments basiques qui se répètent avec des milliers de variations. Elle observe Emma, sa bouche serrée, la ride de concentration sur son front. Elle a l'air si déterminée, si concentrée sur la poursuite de son objectif. Penelope a l'impression d'avoir toujours mené sa vie en dilettante, d'attendre que les choses se fassent, que les décisions soient prises pour elle. Elle voudrait être davantage comme Emma.

"So, how is the future in 2007? Do we have flying cars? Are there off-planet colonies?"  
Emma sourit doucement. "I'm afraid not. Actually we have the exact same markers of "futuricity". We do have space shuttles and an International Space Station, these are encouraging steps, but we're still a long way from putting humans on other planets of the Solar System. We don't have flying cars, but we do have individual computers. Robotics has progressed quite a lot as well, thanks to warfare, as you have seen. And time-travel, of course, is the latest huge discovery in science."  
"And what about politics?" Ses yeux s'équarquillent. "You talked of warfare. Did... did the Soviet Union invade Europe? Did their intervention in Afghanistan degenerate?"  
Emma fait non de la tête.  
"I would not worry too much about the Soviet Union. But I'm not a specialist of the recent past, I could much more easily talk to you about Babylon than about your near future. I was fascinated by archeology since I was little. I was always frustrated that there was so little of it in Indiana Jones.  
"In what?"  
"Oh. That's an upcoming movie by Steven Spielberg. Featuring an archeologist. Very famous. I used to watch it all the times when I was little. But I wanted less actions and more actual archeology. What about you? What did you wanted to be, when you were little?"  
"Me? Oh."  
Penelope repense à son enfance. La question est facile. "I had a horse. Butterscotch. I loved him. I wanted to work with horses. A lot of girls do, I guess. Horses are reassuring in a way. They represent this... raw power, but they stay calm and quiet as long as you treat them right. It was much more simple to interact with horses than humans back then. Be kind to the horse and the horse will be kind to you. That simple."

Le pick-up ralentit. Emma descend du hayon, discute avec la conductrice à nouveau. Elle la remercie, fait un signe de la main alors que le véhicule s'engage sur une route secondaire. Penelope ôte quelques brins de paille de sa robe. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Butterscotch. Les deux femmes reprennent leur marche.  
"What is there in Nantes that we need to reach, by the way?"


	5. A Room of one's own

Son regard parcourt lentement la pièce, absorbant les détails. Une belle hauteur sous plafond, des moulures en plâtre. De grandes fenêtres, dont la peinture de l'encadrement aurait besoin d'être rafraîchie. Un plancher en mauvais état, un tapis élimé qui le recouvre dans cette pièce. Une trace d'humidité sur un des murs. L'endroit aurait du potentiel, mais il faudrait une rénovation au moins de surface, et en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de vices cachés. Il faudrait ouvrir les volets pour pouvoir apprécier la vue et la luminosité. Et avoir une idée des prix locaux de l'immobilier, pour servir de comparaison, et...

Elle s'arrache à son fil de pensées tournée vers la rénovation d'appartement.   
  
"So. This place?"  
"Yes. That's where you said you spend your days in Nantes. So that's where we have to stay. Jumping through the hoops, I told you."  
"But is there any special significance to it?"  
"Not that I know of."

Penelope fait le tour des autres pièces. En plus du salon, il y a une cuisine, deux chambres, une salle d'eau. Peu de meubles. Il y a deux lits, une table et trois chaises. Un sac de randonnée à l'aspect étrange était aussi présent dans le salon. Il vient visiblement de la même époque qu'Emma, elle en a sorti des conserves, deux duvets et des livres. Elle se prépare manifestement à une attente de plusieurs jours dans l'appartement. Et elle reste des plus elliptiques sur son plan. L'eau courante fonctionne, mais pas l'électricité. Le soir est arrivé, et Emma ouvre plusieurs conserves pour leur préparer un repas. Penelope la regarde s'activer. Ça lui rappelle les quelques fois où elle est allée camper. Elle a toujours voulu prendre le temps de faire plus de randonnée, mais elle ne l'a jamais fait. Emma lui tend une assiette. Elles mangent en silence, sur la table du salon. Emma a aussi produit deux timbales en fer blanc, et elles boivent à petites gorgées l'eau au goût de fer que le robinet a crachoté.

"You can chose the room you want, Penelope. This sleeping bag should be your size."

Penelope prend le duvet et la lampe torche qui lui sont tendues. Elle choisit la plus petite des deux chambres. Elle a l'impression d'être revenue en enfance, quand elle allait dormir chez une amie. La chambre a une légère odeur de poussière. De l'autre côté du mur, elle entend Emma qui s'installe dans l'autre chambre. Dans quoi s'est-elle engagée ? Elle avait peur d'abandonner le contrôle de sa vie à François. Elle l'a repris d'un seul coup, mais pour le réabandonner tout aussi rapidement entre les mains d'Emma. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrive pas à prendre ses propres décisions ? Elle a peur que ce fil de pensée la tienne éveillée toute la nuit, mais d'un coup la fatigue la submerge. Elle se sent comme couler au fond du duvet et s'endort d'un coup.


	6. Book to the future

Elle est réveillée par l'odeur du café frais.

Elle se lève, drape le duvet autour d'elle. La robe de mariée n'est pas des plus pratiques au quotidien. Dans la cuisine, Emma contemple la cafetière en train de passer. À travers les volets, un rayon de soleil s'égare dans ses cheveux. Elle se retourne en entendant le son du duvet qui glisse sur le sol.  
"Do you drink coffee?"  
"Oui."  
Emma prend les timbales en fer-blanc dans l'évier, les rince rapidement, les pose sur le plan de travail.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Oui. Habituellement j'ai du trouble à m'endormir dans une place que je ne connais pas, mais pas cette fois."  
"Tu veux qu'on parle en français ?"  
"Ça m'aide à pratiquer."  
Emma verse les deux tasses de café. Penelope prend la sienne et hume l'arôme. Tout le monde pense lui faire plaisir avec du thé parce qu'elle est galloise, mais la plupart des gens ne savent pas préparer le thé. Le café est plus dur à rater. Celui-là, en plus, est réussi. Elle le savoure à petites gorgées pour éviter de se brûler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Hier tu as dit que tu voulais... some dirt on François. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je peux te dire. Il ne tient pas beaucoup de pouvoir pour maintenant. Et je ne crois pas qu'il fasse quelque chose de mauvais."  
"On peut juste discuter. Tu peux me raconter comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, ce qu'il t'as raconté de son métier pour le moment. Je verrais ce qui peut être utile."

Elle réfléchit. Sa rencontre avec François. Le dîner à Chassillé. Leur romance, si discrète au début. Ce qui était plutôt pour lui plaire. Il avait l'air si assuré dans tous les domaines, voir qu'il n'était pas tout à fait certain de comment l'approcher elle était plutôt valorisant. Et puis une certaine routine qui s'installe, si rapidement. Il a pris ses marques autour d'elle, elle a perdu de son mystère, et il a repris son assurance coutumière. Elle le regrette un peu. Mais c'est probablement ce qui arrive à tous les couples, non ? Sortir du mystère des premiers moments.

Quoi d'autre ? Son métier. Il est conseiller ministériel du ministre des transports. Il en parle peu, mais rien de bien mystérieux là-dedans. Pour ce qu'elle en sait ça consiste en beaucoup de réunions, représenter le ministre dans certaines commissions, lui proposer des brouillons de lois. Joël est apprécié par Giscard d'Estaing, et François est apprécié par Joël. Il est probable que Joël ait un portefeuille ministériel plus prestigieux dans le prochain gouvernement après les élections. François le suivra logiquement, et ce sera un beau début de carrière politique. Il est probable qu'en 1988 il se porte candidat à un mandat local. C'est comme ça qu'il voit les choses, de ce qu'il en discute avec Penelope.

Elles ont fini leur café. Emma repasse dans sa chambre, elle revient avec une jupe et un T-shirt, ainsi qu'une pile de livres.  
"I've brought books. I don't think it would be wise to go out. If they've brought a SuperTrouper to 1980, who know what else they could attempt? We can spend the day here. If you recall any detail about François' work at the Ministry, let me know. But we can discuss about other things too."

La journée passe lentement. Penelope lit un roman d'Emma intitulé _l'Amie Prodigieuse_. Elle regarde Emma, qui de son côté lit un livre dont le titre est _Never Let Me Go_. De temps à autre elle s'interrompt pour noter quelque chose dans un petit carnet. Elles discutent occasionnellement mais l'essentiel de la journée se passe en lecture. Penelope songe a ce que lui a dit Emma de son futur. Une bibliothécaire. Il y a un côté apaisant à cette idée, mais en même temps, il y a quelque chose de si... domestique. Le soir, elles mangent à nouveau des conserves préparées par Emma sur son butagaz. Penelope continue à lire _l'Amie Prodigieuse_ dans son lit, mais rapidement le sommeil la submerge à nouveau.


	7. Ground Control to Major Em.

La deuxième journée dans l'appartement se déroule comme la première. Un café dans la cuisine, Penelope parle de François. Elle réalise qu'il lui manque. Que fait-il en ce moment ? A-t-il été obligé de repartir pour Paris, pour aller travailler au Ministère ? Est-il resté à Sablé ? Que pense-t-il de tout ça ? Elle aurait envie de lui raconter sa journée, cette étrange parenthèse hors du temps en compagnie de cette femme du futur, ces longues plages de lectures, cet appel de l'aventure qui est soudain devenu une gestion d'un temps trop long. Elle lève les yeux de plus en plus fréquemment de son livre pour regarder Emma, qu'elle surprend de temps à autre en train de la regarder aussi. Comment peut-elle supporter ainsi de ne rien faire de sa journée ? Penelope ressent le besoin de s'activer. Elle va à la fenêtre, regarde à travers les volets condamnés le trafic dans la rue. Dehors la vie continue, les gens sortent, font leurs achats, se saluent. A quoi rime-ce de rester ici ?

Emma est visiblement totalement étrangère à ces questionnements. Elle écoute une radio de poche miniature, qui fait à peine la taille d'un zippo. Penelope lui emprunte en fin de journée. Il s'avère que ce n'est pas une radio mais l'équivalent d'un lecteur de cassettes. La chanson laissée en position de lecture par Emma a la structure d'un opéra. "When I grow up, I will be brave enough to fight the creatures that you have to fight beneath the bed each night to be a grown up". Tout semble la renvoyer à cette question aujourd'hui. Dans la cuisine Emma a commencé à préparer le repas. Emma laisse de côté le lecteur de musique et va la rejoindre. Elle allume le butagaz, remplit les timbales d'eau. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, mais elle tient à participer. Emma la laisse faire. Elles mangent en silence. Penelope fait la vaisselle, Emma la sèche. Leurs mains se frôlent quand elles se passent les assiettes. Une fois le soleil tombé, le salon se refroidit rapidement, et il est impossible d'y lire sans lampe torche. Une fois de plus elles se retirent chacune dans leur chambre. Cette fois-ci Penelope ne trouve pas le sommeil aussi facilement que les jours précédents. À travers le mur, elle entend Emma qui s'active aussi. Finalement, elle n'y tient plus. Elle se relève. Ses pieds nus sur le carrelage froid du couloir. Elle toque à la porte d'Emma, puis rentre sans attendre de réponse. Emma la regarde, assise dans son lit, son livre posé sur la table de chevet.  
"Emma. Voudrais-tu... Would you mind... Would you mind sleeping in my room tonight?"


	8. For Emma, Forever Ago

Le matin suivant, tout est pareil, mais tout est différent. Elles boivent leur café en silence dans les rayons de soleil qui dansent dans la cuisine. Penelope parle à nouveau de François, essaye de se rappeler des détails qui pourraient être d'intérêt. Mentalement elle compare son sourire à celui d'Emma, leurs expressions, la façon qu'ils ont d'aborder une situation. Elles reprennent leur session de lecture, cette fois-ci sur le même canapé. Penelope écoute de nouveau une chanson du lecteur de musique d'Emma, "Dance me to the end of Love". Après le repas, c'est Emma qui choisit de rejoindre la chambre de Penelope.

  
Le lendemain, Emma a l'air soucieuse. Penelope ne peut pas s'empêcher de demander.  
"Do you have second thoughts?"  
"No. Not at all. But it's today. Tonight you walk out of this flat and your documented life starts again."  
Penelope est désorientée. Si tôt ?  
"Mais tu as eu l'intelligence dont tu avais besoin sur François ? Je peux essayer et te dire plus sur lui."  
"Je pense que oui. Je n'étais pas sûre au début mais c'est devenu plus clair."  
Penelope reste silencieuse un moment.  
"Ce soir, alors ? Je pourrais décider de rester."  
"Jumping through hoops. We don't have a choice."  
Penelope ne dit rien, mais elle ne la croit pas. On a toujours le choix.

Elle n'arrive pas à lire. Elle répète en boucle la même ligne. Elle est presque au bout du livre, mais il est clair qu'elle ne le finira pas aujourd'hui. Rien que pour celà, l'affirmation lui parait absurde. Elle ne va pas partir en laissant un livre finit aux quatre cinquièmes ! Emma fait un aller retour à la cuisine. Elle revient avec deux timbales d'eau. Penelope la remercie, boit sans y penser, tente de se concentrer sur la lecture. Elle relève la tête. Emma la regarde avec intensité.  
"I'm so sorry Penelope. You're a good person. I wish you stayed that way."  
Penelope la regarde sans comprendre. Puis tout d'un coup la fatigue la submerge, et elle se sent sombrer dans le canapé.

  
Elle se réveille alors que le soir tombe. Il n'y a plus aucune trace d'Emma dans l'appartement. La clef est sur la porte d'entrée. Penelope l'empoche et sort de l'appartement. Elle croyait qu'elle commençait à faire ses propres choix, alors qu'elle était manipulée from A to Z. Jumping through hoops alright. Elle descend l'escalier de l'immeuble. Elle s'arrête avant d'ouvrir la porte cochère. What now? Elle doit appeler François, rassurer sa famille, reprendre une vie normale. But she knows how this will play. The poor abducted woman. Well no. Not this time. She has to make sure of that. Elle prend une grande inspiration, ouvre la porte, et se dirige vers le commissariat le plus proche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus que l'épilogue, et la fic est finie.


	9. AidanButterscotchEmma

"I've come a long way and I will not be bullied. I'm thinking back to the first time I went campaigning. I was twenty-eight. I was completely unknown. It was a local election, in 1983. I remember getting in my car a the break of dawn, to go out put up posters and canvassing the people. A woman in politics, in 1983. I've been laughed at quite a few times, but more often I've been offered hot tea and the occasion to exchange with people. Politics is a long and winding road. 

Since the beginning, François has been by my side, with faith and devotion. This winding road, we've walked it together. We have nothing to hide. Our only bank account is at the Lloyds Bank of Abergavenny. We're just three months short of the general election, and they're trying to forge a scandal. Through François, they're trying to get to me. But I'm not afraid! And to those who want to take me down, I say: do it face to face, and leave my husband out of this. Tonight, my friends, in front of you, in front of 15.000 witnesses, I want to tell to François that I love him, and that I will never forgive those who tried to throw us to the wolves. And to you all, for your will to stand up and refuse this undermining of our political life, I tell you from the bottom of my heart, thank you for being here tonight, with me, with us!"

C'était un bon discours. Elle a senti que la salle était avec elle. Cette ferveur, cette passion. Elle pourrait les emmener n'importe où. Elle tend l'oreille, elle entend encore la clameur de la foule qui se disperse après le meeting, même depuis ici dans les coulisses. Mais à quoi bon ? Elle sait bien qu'elle ne fait plus que de la limitation des dégâts. Cette occasion inouïe de remettre le pays sur une trajectoire budgétaire raisonnable, de devenir la seconde Dame de Fer, et tout ça perdu d'un seul coup. Les documents envoyés à toutes les grandes rédactions du pays ont bien fait leur travail. Son équipe de campagne a tenté de rattraper le coup, a crié aux faux grossiers, à la déstabilisation politique, mais les journaux ont commencé des investigations, et Penelope sait très bien ce qu'ils trouveront au bout. Mais surtout ce qui l'obsède, c'est la source des documents. Qui a pu les rassembler tous ? On jurerai le contenu de ses propres archives, mais celles-ci sont chiffrées et elle est seule à connaître le mot de passe, même François n'y a pas accès. Non, quelqu'un a dû effectuer un travail de fourmi, prospecter des dizaines d'archives juste dans le but de l'abattre. Sa candidature fait peur, cela au moins est sûr. Malheureusement l'attaque a réussi. Ce sera probablement cet arriviste imbécile de Dominic Raab qui recevra l'investiture du Parti suite à toute cette affaire. Certains dans les instances du Parti la poussent déjà à se retirer, pour pousser la candidature de Raab. Soi-disant si elle se maintient elle risque d'entraîner le Parti avec elle dans sa chute, et il serait même possible que les Travaillistes gagnent l'élection. Corbyn à Downing Street, mais bien sûr. Cette élection est imperdable. Ils veulent la pousser dehors parce qu'ils ne supportent pas qu'une femme puisse réussir mieux qu'eux. Elle sait que ce n'est pas elle qui sera à Downing Street à l'issu de l'élection, mais elle entend bien être en position de force pour influencer le Premier Ministre et sa politique. Elle ne se retirera pas. Personne ne dicte ses choix à Penelope Fillon-Clarke. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est un hommage/dérivé de [Penelope Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079189) (et de ses suites, malheureusement non présentes sur l'Archive).


End file.
